Tiago Potter e o Medalhão de Scarwolt
by T. F. Summerby
Summary: Tiago Potter sempre soube que não podia ser um garoto normal. Na verdade, ele não queria ser um garoto normal. Seus pais eram bruxos, e ele desejava fortemente ser chamado para a famosa Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.
1. O Elfo Desnaturado

**Capítulo 1**

**O Elfo Desnaturado**

Tiago Potter era um garoto muito alto para garotos de sua idade. Tinha cabelos negros e rebeldes, e olhos castanhos claro. Vivia em uma bela e enorme mansão em Little Magton, que ficava a algumas milhas de Londres.

Tiago – que só tinha onze anos – estava agora em seu quarto, um belo aposento em que as paredes eram cobertas por pôsteres do Chudley Cannons, seu time de Quadribol, que não ia muito bem na época. Sua cama estava arrumada, com uma colcha laranja que tinha no centro um grande brasão com dois C's e uma bala de canhão em movimento.

Tiago estava em pé, lendo uma carta que acabara de chegar pelo correio-coruja. Seu rosto abriu-se em um sorriso. Rapidamente dobrou a carta e saiu do quarto correndo, quase caindo enquanto descia as escadas. No meio do caminho, encontrou um elfo doméstico que falava com sua voz fininha:

– Tiago Potter, meu senhor, será que Squize poderia limpar seu quarto agora?

– Não, obrigado, Squize. Já está arrumado. – respondeu Tiago, correndo até a sala de jantar, onde sua mãe, Andrea Potter, tomava café tranqüila. Andrea tinha cabelos castanhos e cacheados, com lindos olhos azuis. Parecia muito jovem, apesar de ter quarenta anos.

– Mandei Squize arrumar seu quarto – comentou Andrea, cortando um pão – Ele foi?

– Foi, mas eu o dispensei, mãe – respondeu Tiago – Tundy já havia arrumado.

Um elfo doméstico gordo e com um pouco de cabelo na cabeça, que estava servindo café com leite na xícara de Andrea, sorriu radiante.

– Sim, meu senhor, Tundy é um bom elfo doméstico. Foi logo arrumar o quarto de Tiago Potter assim que acordou.

– Err... obrigado, Tundy – agradeceu Andrea.

– Mamãe, chegou. Acabei de abrir. – informou Tiago, radiante.

– O quê? – perguntou Andrea, desligada, enquanto passava manteiga no pão.

– Ô, mãe, a carta de Hogwarts! – disse Tiago, entregando a carta à mãe – Pelo menos sabemos que não sou um aborto.

– Eu já sabia disso – falou um homem descendo as escadas. Tinha cabelos negros e olhos castanhos. Os cabelos começavam a ficar grisalho. Vestia um terno trouxa preto, que também era a cor de seu chapéu coco. – Lembra de quando você fez o Squize virar de cabeça pra baixo, quando era menor, porque ele tinha nossas ordens de não lhe dar aquelas varinhas velhas que ficam no sótão?

Tiago sorriu. Marcus Potter era um homem muito divertido, que brincava com tudo. Era muito difícil vê-lo chateado.

– Então, a tão esperada carta de Hogwarts chegou? – perguntou Marcus.

– Sim, pai. Está com a mamãe. – falou Tiago.

– Deixe-me ver querida – disse Marcus, recebendo a carta. Analisou e falou – É, eles não tiveram pena dos pais esse ano. Olhe os materiais! Vai custar um monte! Ano passado o Matthew McGonnagal me falou que estavam baratos. Mas esse ano...

Nesse momento, uma grande coruja preta pousou na mesa, deixando uma carta para Andrea. Andrea pegou a carta, deixou uma moedinha para a coruja (que voou pela janela) e leu a carta. Marcus se virou para Tiago e sussurrou, de maneira que Andrea, que estava lendo a carta, não pôde ouvir:

– Então você finalmente vai poder ter sua própria varinha, não é? E sua própria vassoura...

– Não – falou Tiago, um pouco alto demais. Percebendo o erro, abaixou a voz – Na carta de Hogwarts diz que eu só posso ter uma vassoura ano que vem.

– Mas ninguém precisa saber – disse Marcus, sorrindo marotamente – Você pode treinar escondido.

– O Black vem para cá – disse Andrea, terminando de ler a carta – A Sra. e o sr. Black vão viajar com Régulus, e não querem deixar o garoto com o Monstro.

– Ah, não! – resmungou Tiago – O Sirius vem pra cá?

– Tiago... acabe com essa implicância com o Sirius! – falou Andrea, pegando uma pena e respondendo a carta – Sirius vai ficar aqui até primeiro de setembro, e eu não quero brigas, como da última vez.

– Mas o Sirius é chato! – falou Tiago, ranzinza – Por que você não chama o Remo? Ele sim é legal...

– Porque o Remo é muito tímido, talvez não queira vir...

– Por favor, mãe, tente! – pediu Tiago.

– Tudo bem... Squize! – chamou Andrea. O elfo doméstico que Tiago encontrou próximo à escada chegou andando devagar – Traga as duas corujas mais velozes.

– Sim, senhora... – respondeu Squize, saindo pela porta.

Andrea entregou um pedaço de pergaminho a Tiago, juntamente com uma pena e disse:

– Toma, escreva a Remo. Eu vou responder a Sra. Black.

Tiago pensou um pouco e escreveu:

_Remo,_

_Por que você não vem para cá e fica até o dia primeiro de setembro, dia que iremos à escola? Você recebeu a carta, não recebeu?_

_Eu sei que você é tímido, mas você precisa me ajudar: o Sirius vem pra cá! Eu não posso passar quase um mês sozinho com aquele chato! Você é minha única salvação!_

_Por favor, eu te peço!_

_Caso você venha, peça a sua mãe a chave de seu cofre no Gringotes. Iremos ao Beco Diagonal na terça._

_Responda assim que receber, por favor._

_Do seu amigo,_

_Tiago Potter._

Tiago colocou a carta no envelope e amarrou na perna da coruja que Squize havia deixado. Endereçou a carta para a casa dos Lupins e a coruja levantou vôo. Logo após a outra coruja também voou, levando a resposta de Andrea.

– Tomara que a Sra. Black desista de viajar e que o Sirius não venha. – falou Tiago.

– Não adianta. – falou Marcus que estava lendo a carta que Andrea mandou para a Sra. Black. – Sua mãe falou que ficaria feliz se Sirius viesse mesmo que ela não viajasse.

– Mãe! – reclamou Tiago.

– É a Sociedade Bruxa, meu filho, _sociedade_. Temos que manter os laços com as outras famílias.

Uma outra coruja passou por Tiago e pousou no ombro de Marcus, com um jornal preso na perna. Marcus pegou o jornal (a coruja se foi, sem pedir dinheiro) e abriu, esperançoso. Ao ver a matéria de capa, sorriu radiante.

– Saímos na capa, querida. – disse feliz. – Olhe.

Andrea pegou o jornal e começou a ler. Tiago conseguiu ver uma grande foto que ocupava grande parte da página, nela estavam Marcus e Andrea sorrindo, com uma medalha no peito de cada um, eles sorriam e acenavam. Em baixo da foto achava-se o seguinte texto:

**OS POTTERS DERROTAM TREZENTOS DEMENTADORES!**

Andrea e Marcus Potter, poderosos aurores do Ministério, derrotaram na noite de sexta-feira trezentos dementadores que atacavam uma pequena cidade no interior da Inglaterra.

"Não fizemos nada mais que nosso trabalho. Mas, preciso admitir que foi difícil derrotar tantos dementadores. Ficávamos fracos logo, por causa do efeito que eles produzem. Então eu ficava descansando enquanto Marcus derrotava-os. Quando Marcus cansava, eu assumia a luta enquanto Marcus descansava, e assim por diante" falou a Senhora Potter, feliz.

Marcus Potter disse que "era fácil atacar os dementadores, mas era difícil resistir por mais de três minutos aos seus efeitos. Os dementadores eram muitos, para onde você olhasse se via dementadores. Eram mais de trezentos, pode acreditar".

O Senhor e a Senhora Potter ganharam uma medalha do Ministério, por serviços prestados a Comunidade Bruxa, e Ordem de Merlim, Segunda Classe.

O motivo do ataque dos dementadores é desconhecido, mas o Ministério diz que está investigado sobre o caso.

– Então o _Profeta _já publicou. Apenas dois dias depois. – falou Tiago.

– Eles iam publicar ontem, mas queriam que fosse a matéria de capa, mas ontem a matéria de capa já era sobre a opinião de Dumbledore sobre os preços dos produtos do Beco.

Tiago anunciou que ia para seu quarto e foi. Pegou seu diário e escreveu:

_Hoje meus pais foram matéria do jornal. Eles são aurores espetaculares. Fico pensando se eu vou ser tão bom quanto eles. Mamãe diz que sim, mas eu não penso assim._

_Sirius vem pra cá amanhã, e provavelmente Remo também vem. Graças a Deus. Eu não vou ter que aturar o Sirius sozinho._

_Ah, eu recebi hoje a carta de Hogwarts! Estou muito feliz, sempre quis ir para essa escola. E meu maior desejo por enquanto é: conhecer Dumbledore! O cara é um gênio._

_Bom, por enquanto é isso. Depois escreverei mais contando a resposta do Remo._

Algumas horas mais tarde, uma coruja voltou trazendo para Tiago uma carta. Tiago reconheceu a letra caprichosa de Remo, assim que abriu.

_Meu amigo Tiago,_

_Eu na verdade preferia estudar. Mas, como seu caso é grave, largarei um pouco os estudos e a timidez e irei pra sua casa._

_Porém, não poderei ir amanhã, pois minha mãe vai sair para o funeral da madrinha dela e não me deixa usar o Flu só. Eu poderia ir hoje?_

_Bom, se não for hoje só poderá ser semana que vem, já que o funeral é em outra cidade._

_Bem, é isso,_

_Remo J. Lupin._

Tiago escreveu um "Sim, pode ser hoje" e mandou pela coruja de volta.

Mandou mais ou menos cinco elfos domésticos arrumarem toda a casa. Arrumou seu armário, dando espaço para Remo colocar suas roupas (não se preocupou aonde Sirius colocaria suas roupas), e ficou brincando com sua vassoura em miniatura (que voava de verdade) dentro de seu quarto, até Remo chegar. Quando finalmente ouviu um "TOC TOC TOC" na porta, correu para abrir. Remo, um garoto de longos cabelos castanhos estava na porta, sorrindo.

– Remo, você veio!

– Claro que eu vim – disse Remo, abraçando o amigo – O caso é grave. _Ele _já chegou?

– Não – respondeu Tiago, levando a mala do amigo até a cama – Eu não sei quando ele vem. Ah, e você pode colocar suas roupas no armário, há uma parte vazia, você pode colocar lá.

– Como vão as coisas? – perguntou Remo, indo em direção a cama.

– Normais. – respondeu Tiago – Nada acontece. O máximo que me aconteceu esse ano foi a demissão de um elfo doméstico.

– Demissão, por que? – perguntou Remo.

– Encontramos um saco de galeões no avental dele. – respondeu Tiago.

– E daí? – perguntou Remo – Ele pode ter seu próprio dinheiro, não pode?

– O saco estava com o brasão da nossa família – falou Tiago, como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – E um saco de galeões exatamente igual havia sumido do escritório do papai, mais cedo.

– Uau – exclamou Remo – E qual elfo foi?

– Era fêmea. Maggie.

– A Maggie? – perguntou Remo, surpreso – Aquela que trabalhava aqui a mais de vinte anos? A que cuidava de você desde que você nasceu?

– Ela mesma.

Remo olhou para o amigo. Viu que ele estava muito triste, parecia que gostava mesmo de Maggie. Vendo isso, Remo achou melhor mudar de assunto.

– Onde eu vou ficar? – perguntou Remo, sentando na cama, estava muito envergonhado.

– No meu quarto – respondeu Tiago – Papai vai conjurar uma cama.

– E _ele_?

– Não sei – falou Tiago, pela primeira vez pensando nisso – Acho que no quarto de hóspedes. O banheiro fica aqui ao lado, Remo, e a cozinha lá embaixo. Como vão seus pais?

– Nada mal – respondeu Remo – Papai está estudando lobisomens. Vive viajando em busca deles, queria me levar, mas mamãe não deixou. Quando você recebeu a carta?

– Hoje e você?

– Semana passada. – falou Remo – Já pensou na casa em que você gostaria de ficar?

– Sonserina – respondeu Tiago, sentando na cama ao lado de Remo – ou Grifinória e você?

– Corvinal, eu acho. Ou Grifinória também. – respondeu Remo.

– Tomara que a gente fique na mesma casa. – falou Tiago, sorrindo – E que o Sirius não tenha recebido a carta.

– Tomara mesmo – disse Remo – Pode acontecer. Ele pode ser um aborto.

– Você quer alguma coisa para comer? – perguntou Tiago.

– Sim, por favor. – respondeu Remo, levantando-se.

Tiago e Remo estavam descendo as escadas, encontraram Squize limpando os quadros (o que fez escutar-se muitas reclamações dos moradores dos mesmos) e Tundy varrendo a sala.

– Oi Squize! – cumprimentou Remo – Olá, Tundy.

– Olá, senhor Remo Lupin – cumprimentou Squize, lançando um olhar reprovador a Tundy, que não respondeu a Lupin.

Tiago ficou indignado com o elfo doméstico que não respondera e reclamou:

– Você não está ouvindo Remo falar? Ele disse "Oi".

– Não tem problema, Tiago, ele nunca gostou... – começou Remo.

– Ah, sim, há um problema – disse Tiago, olhando para Tundy com cara de reprovação – Tundy, responda a Remo.

– Tudo bem – disse Tundy – Olá, Lupin.

– Olá, _senhor_ Lupin – corrigiu Squize – Tundy tem que aprender a respeitar os convidados.

– Isso não é da conta de Squize! – resmungou Tundy, olhando de cara feia para Squize.

– Squize está certo – falou Tiago – E agora saia daqui. Eu vou conversar com mamãe sobre seu comportamento.

Tundy se foi. Tiago permaneceu com seus olhos no elfo até ele dobrar o corredor. Depois, olhou satisfeito para Squize.

– Isso deve bastar. Muito bem, Squize, você é um bom elfo doméstico. – ele se virou para Remo – Eu realmente não entendo o motivo pelo qual o Tundy te trata assim.

– Você sabe, Tiago. Ele me trata assim porque eu sou mestiço. Meu pai nasceu trouxa.

– Nasceu trouxa, mas é bruxo. – falou Tiago – E mesmo assim, isso não é motivo para te tratar assim.

– Deixe-o, Tiago – disse Remo – Não quero causar problemas.

Tiago abriu a porta da cozinha e encontrou um belo aposento, com uns dez elfos domésticos andando apressados pela cozinha, levando pratos para a lareira, cozinhando, ou fazendo sobremesas.

– Senhor Tiago deseja alguma coisa? – perguntou um Elfo doméstico, com uma roupa que tinha um brasão da Família Potter, um brasão muito bonito, em forma de faixa, com a letra "P" estampada, em torno da letra "P" encontrava-se um contorno muito bonito, com uma flor desenhada em um canto. A Flor era em homenagem a Flor Potter, avó de Marcus, que fora a primeira pessoa da família a ganhar grande destaque.

– Meu amigo quer algo para comer, você sabe, o Remo... traga algo para ele, sim?

– Claro, senhor Tiago – disse o Elfo, indo em direção ao forno.

Tiago foi até a mesa e se sentou, pedindo para Remo fazer o mesmo. Conversaram ali sobre várias coisas. Sobre Quadribol – assunto que fez Remo gargalhar, já que seu time – os Tornados – estava se saindo muito melhor do que o Chudley Cannons, time de Tiago.

– Ah, mas o campeonato mal começou – disse Tiago, mostrando-se meio irritado – Provavelmente nós passaremos vocês pra trás.

Remo riu alto.

– Até parece. É mais fácil um Unicórnio cantar o hino nacional!

– Com licença, meus senhores – falou um elfo doméstico, trazendo uma bandeja. – Aqui está a comida que pediram.

Remo olhou pasmo. Pediram para "trazer algo", o que significa trazer uma coisinha pequena, só uma comidinha. Mas os elfos trouxeram muita, _muita_ comida. Na bandeja havia um prato de sopa, duas xícaras, dois bules, um prato com pão, torta de chocolate, de abóbora, bolo de caldeirão, e até alguns sapos de chocolate.

– Obrigado – disse Tiago. O elfo se foi, com um sorriso, e Tiago pegou um pedaço de pão. – Sirva-se.

Remo começou a comer. Primeiro, timidamente, mas depois já estava comendo com gosto. Alguns minutos depois, a porta da cozinha se abriu e Andrea entrou com uma senhora um pouco gorda, com cabelos castanhos e amarrados. Era a Sra. Lupin.

– Filho, estou indo agora. Lembre-se de obedecer a sra. Potter, OK? Ela não hesitará em me comunicar se você aprontar alguma. Escove sempre os dentes e não fique usando sempre a mesma cueca, como você faz em casa – (Remo ficou vermelho) – Te amo, meu docinho de coco. – disse, beijando a cabeça de Remo. Quase chegando na porta, falou:

– E lembre-se: trate o Sirius bem. Regras da _sociedade_ – ela disse a última palavra como se ela já explicasse tudo.

– Ah, sim – disse Tiago em um sorriso maroto – Nós o trataremos bem. Pode acreditar.

Algumas horas depois Tiago e Remo estavam no quarto jogando Snaps Explosivos quando uma coruja entrou pela janela trazendo uma edição do _Profeta Noturno_. Tiago abriu o jornal e olhou a matéria de capa. A cada linha que lia, ficava mais assustado.

– O que tem aí? – perguntou Remo.

– Assassinato. – respondeu Tiago.

– Sério? – perguntou Remo – Quem foi o coitado?

– Os coitados – corrigiu Tiago – Foram seis.

– SEIS? – perguntou Remo, incrédulo – SEIS ASSASSINATOS?

– Sim, dois trouxas e quatro bruxos.

– E quem matou? – perguntou Remo.

– Bem, ninguém sabe, por enquanto. Mas foi encontrada uma marca flutuando sobre os corpos. Um crânio, com uma cobra saindo pela boca.

– Que sinistro!

– E também foi encontrada uma mensagem, flutuando ao lado da Marca. "Ele esteve aqui".

– Ele quem?

– Quem sabe – disse Tiago – Mas o Ministério já está procurando.

Nessa hora, Andrea gritou da sala "Hora de Dormir!". E Tiago e Remo foram dormir, pensando naquela marca e na mensagem.

Quem seria o autor dessa atrocidade? Quem seria capaz de tirar seis vidas? Quem seria capaz de tirar a felicidade de seis famílias, ao ver que um de seus integrantes não chegou em casa?

Tiago acordou cedo no outro dia. Trocou de roupa e desceu para a sala de jantar, deixando Remo dormindo. Ao chegar na sala de jantar, encontrou Marcus conversando com Tundy.

– Então, Maggie está trabalhando em Hogwarts? – perguntou Marcus, colocando chá em sua xícara.

– É, meu senhor – disse Tundy, com um sorriso malicioso – Maggie é uma traidora de seus mestres. Maggie deveria estar sem emprego.

– Eu não consigo acreditar até agora que Maggie tenha nos roubado – disse Marcus, tomando um pouco de chá e recolocando a xícara na mesa ao perceber que o chá ainda estava muito quente – Ela trabalhou aqui por vinte anos! Eu nem queria demiti-la, mas a Andrea fez questão.

– Eu também não acredito – disse Tiago, sentando-se ao lado de Marcus – Pai, preciso ter uma conversinha com você sobre o comportamento do Tundy.

Tundy já estava saindo de fininho, quando Marcus falou "Tundy, você fica aqui".

– Pai, o Tundy está maltratando o Remo – disse Tiago, meio estressado, depois adicionou: – por ele ser um mestiço.

Marcus pareceu um pouco chateado. Pensou um pouco, olhou para o elfo e perguntou:

– Isso é verdade, Tundy?

– Tundy apenas achou que essa casa não deveria ser habitada por impuros, meu senhor.

– Impuros? – perguntou Marcus, incrédulo – _Impuros?_

– Tundy apenas...

–SILÊNCIO! – gritou Marcus, com raiva. Era muito difícil de vê-lo assim – EU NÃO ADMITO PRECONCEITO NESSA CASA. EU NÃO ADMITO PRECONCEITO POR PARTE DO MEU PRÓPRIO FILHO, IMAGINE POR PARTE DE UM ELFO-DOMÉSTICO!

– Mas, meu senhor...

– Você sabia... – falou Marcus –... que eu _quase_ me casei com uma nascida trouxa? Só não casei porque ela foi trabalhar no Ministério da Bulgária. Ela era genial. Não é preciso ter um título imbecil para ser genial, ou puro, Tundy. Vá, vá para a cozinha, resolverei o que farei com você.

Remo havia acabado de entrar na sala de jantar, ao mesmo tempo em que Tundy saiu fazendo cara feia, e pareceu muito encabulado.

– Remo, nos desculpe – disse Marcus – Esse elfo doméstico nos dá muito trabalho, às vezes. Eu realmente sinto...

– Não... tudo bem – disse Remo – Eu não me importo.

– Eu realmente sinto muito. Avise-me se isso acontecer novamente, OK?

– Tudo bem...

Tiago de repente lembrou-se do da matéria que saíra no _Profeta Noturno_ na noite anterior.

– Papai, você viu a notícia que saiu ontem no jornal?

– Vi. Tragédia, não é? – disse Marcus – Mas vão encontrar o sujeito que fez isso. Ah, Tiago, seu tio Blake está aqui... chegou de manhã...

– Ah, não – disse Tiago, o tio era um chato que achava que ele era uma criança de cinco anos – E onde ele está?

– No banho. Já deve estar voltando. – disse Marcus.

Nesse exato momento, passos vieram da escada, e momento depois um homem baixo, careca, e com olhinhos miúdos entrou na sala de jantar.

– Ah, 'lá, Tiago. – cumprimentou o tio, abraçando Tiago, que havia se levantado – Com'vão as coisas?

– Bem... eu acho. – respondeu Tiago.

– 'Cê cresceu, rapaz. – disse o tio, que estava quase menor do que Tiago – 'Qui a pouco me passa. Trouxe 'ma coisa pr'cê. Ta lá em cima.

Blake levantou a varinha e falou: "_Accio presente_". Ouviu-se um barulho no andar de cima, parecia que o presente estava voando até chegar nas mãos de Blake.

– Ai! – gritou Andrea, que estava descendo as escadas – Blake, essa coisa bateu em mim. O que é isso?

– 'Sculpa, Andrea – disse Blake, sorrindo – Só um presente pro Tiago. Tiago, num'abra 'qui, OK?

Andrea olhou desconfiada, enquanto Marcus apenas sorria.

– OK – respondeu Tiago – Remo, vamos subir.

Tiago e Remo subiram rapidamente até o quarto – que eles perceberam que um elfo doméstico já havia arrumado –, foram até a cama e observaram o presente ainda com embrulho. Era uma caixa em forma de paralelepípedo muito comprida. Tiago desembrulhou o pacote rapidamente, e sorriu feliz ao ver o que era o presente. Era uma _Nimbus 1000_, a mais nova vassoura da marca _Nimbus_.

– Uau! – exclamou Remo – E você ainda diz que esse seu tio é chato. Mas... não podemos ter vassouras no primeiro ano.

– Não precisam saber – disse Tiago, com um sorriso maroto.

– Tiago... você já vai começar o ano _assim_? – perguntou Remo, incrédulo – Contrabandeando vassouras?

– Bom, ninguém vai descobrir. – afirmou Tiago – Eu só vou voar de vez em quando... papai falou que tem uma floresta lá, um lugar ótimo para voar, em cima das árvores...

– Tiago... – advertiu Remo – Isso não é...

Mas nesse momento a porta do quarto se abriu, fazendo Tiago jogar a vassoura para baixo da cama imediatamente. E lá, parado, sorrindo, estava um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos igualmente negros. Sirius Black acabara de chegar.


	2. O Grupo Voe Bem

**Capítulo 2**

**O Grupo Voe Bem**

Tiago olhou para Sirius com uma cara rabugenta. Remo apenas olhava para o teto, apreciando-o como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

– Não vão me cumprimentar? – perguntou Sirius, indo até a cama e estendendo a mão para Tiago, que o ignorou. – Remo...?

– _Sim?_ – perguntou Remo, com uma voz seca.

– O que houve com vocês?

Tiago e Remo o ignoraram. Sirius abriu um sorriso.

– Ahhh – disse Sirius, com uma voz de alguém que acabara de perceber uma coisa – Então vocês ainda estão com raiva por eu ter dedurado para a sra. Potter que vocês quebraram a varinha dela...

Tiago se levantou.

– É? _Só_ isso, não é? – perguntou Tiago – Sabe quanto tempo eu fiquei de castigo por isso? Sabe o quanto que o Remo sofreu por causa dessa sua boca enorme? Ele _apanhou_ da mãe! E eu ia apanhar também, se não fosse pelo meu pai... ahhh, mas aposto que você ficou muito satisfeito, não é?

– Na verdade... fiquei – disse Sirius – Eu só dedurei porque você não quis que eu participasse do jogo.

– Ah, cale a boca – retrucou Tiago – Você _roubou _todas as minhas figurinhas de Sapos de Chocolate, que eu passei quase um ano para juntar!

– Não fui...

– Você – continuou Tiago – inventou toda aquela história da Maggie para o papai...

– Ei, espere aí – falou Sirius – Eu não fiz isso. Se você tinha um elfo doméstico ladrão, nada posso fazer...

– Você – continuou Tiago, como se Sirius não tivesse falado – quase nos ferrou naquela vez que o medalhão da mamãe sumiu, falando para ela que nós tínhamos pegado para fingir que era um tesouro.

– Tiago – falou Remo, baixinho – a gente fez isso...

– O Remo ficou no quarto por duas semanas, comendo apenas pão e água, praticamente. E a mãe dele ainda bateu nele. E tudo isso porque você tem uma língua maior que o Everest!

Sirius pareceu levemente aborrecido.

– Oras, sua mãe perguntou onde estava e eu respondi! – disse Sirius, ainda em pé – Eu ainda não entendi porque ela se aborreceu tanto... o que aquele medalhão tem demais?

Tiago não respondeu Sirius, apenas pegou seu diário e começou a escrever...

_O porco do Sirius acabou de chegar. Ele é realmente insuportável. Já chegou aqui procurando confusão. Ah, mas ele me paga. Eu vou aprontar uma com ele, só como Tiago Potter sabe fazer. Bem, mas aconteceu uma coisa boa hoje. Boa não, ótima. Ganhei uma vassoura! Uma vassoura de primeira! Uma Nimbus 1000, quem me deu foi o tio Blake. Ele não está sendo tão chato assim... mal posso esperar para voar nela. Daqui a pouco eu e Remo jogaremos quadribol lá no quintal. Ah, sim... o elfo Tundy continua tratando o Remo mal... mas dessa vez papai deu a maior bronca nele... acho que se ele fizer isso de novo ele será demitido. Bem, voltarei a escrever em breve._

Ele mal fechou o diário e uma coruja chegou deixando uma carta para ele. Tiago abriu a carta e reconheceu a bonita letra de sua mãe. Curioso, leu o que ela dizia.

_Tiago,_

_Seu pai, seu tio e eu recebemos um chamado urgente do ministério. Parece que houve mais assassinatos, e dessa vez houve muita magia negra. Não sei de que horas voltaremos, nem se voltaremos hoje, então, não nos espere. Chegou uma carta para você, está com o Squize._

_Com amor,_

_Mamãe._

– Mamãe não vem hoje... – disse Tiago – Espere aí, tem um P.S: "_Trate Sirius bem. Sociedade, meu filho_".

– Ouviu? – disse Sirius, rindo – Me trate bem...

– Remo, – falou Tiago, como se Sirius não tivesse falado nada – ela disse que chegou uma carta para mim, vamos lá ver.

Remo e Tiago saíram do quarto, deixando Sirius sozinho. Descendo as escadas, encontraram Tundy com um espanador de pó na mão, espanando os objetos do corredor, os quadros e as fotografias. Andando mais um pouco, entraram na sala de estar, procurando Squize. Ele não estava lá. Foram na cozinha, Squize também não estava lá. Quando finalmente foram no porão, Squize estava lá, lendo um papel, que eles escondeu ao ver que Tiago e Remo chegaram.

– Squize, onde está... – disse Tiago – Ei o que você tem aí?

– É só uma carta que Squize recebeu, meu senhor.

– Isso por acaso seria a carta que chegou para mim? – perguntou Tiago, desconfiado.

– Não, meu senhor. A carta que chegou para Tiago Potter está na mesa da sala de jantar, meu senhor. Squize jamais se atreveria a ler as cartas de seus mestres, meu senhor, _jamais_...

Tiago ficou meio cabisbaixo por desconfiar do elfo, que agora olhava para Tiago com seus grandes olhos cheio de lágrimas.

– Tudo bem, Squize, desculpe. Mas de quem é a carta que você recebeu?

– De Maggie, meu senhor.

– Maggie? – perguntou Tiago, feliz – O que ela diz? O que ela quer?

– Nada! – respondeu Squize – Nada, meu senhor... só pergunta a Squize como ele está.

Tiago olhou desconfiado, mas apenas falou um "OK" para o elfo e foi com Remo até a sala de jantar, onde um envelope azul claro com alguns desenhos de nuvens se encontrava na mesa. Tiago foi até ele e abriu, revelando um enorme pedaço de pergaminho, que ele deixou em uma posição em que Remo também pudesse ver...

**GRUPO VOE BEM**

_**A melhor maneira de aprender a voar por correspondência**_

_Olá, Tiago Potter!_

_Recebemos a informação que você recebeu uma vassoura! Parabéns! Você já sabe voar? Não?Então ficaremos felizes em te ensinar. O _Voe Bem _é a melhor maneira de aprender a voar por correspondência. Nossos preços são altamente acessíveis e ainda garantimos o completo sigilo de nossos alunos, para evitar qualquer constrangimento por não saber voar._

_Se você concordar em participar de nosso grupo você receberá uma carta por dia, por semana, por mês ou ainda por bimestre. Você escolhe! E ainda, no final da assinatura, você poderá comparecer a nossa sede para realizar os testes ou tirar qualquer dúvida com nossos professores._

_Quer fazer parte do _Voe Bem_? Responda a essa carta dizendo seu nome, sua idade, e mandando a primeira mensalidade (ver preços abaixo)._

_Muitas pessoas já experimentaram e gostaram de nossos serviços! Mark Maty, artilheiro da seleção da Inglaterra, aprendeu a voar conosco! Aprenda você também!_

_Veja abaixo nossa tabela de preços!_

_Lições diárias...G$ 30,00_

_Lições semanais...G$ 25,00_

_Lições mensais...G$ 10,00_

_Lições bimestrais...G$ 5,00_

_Preços por mês_

– Você pretende mesmo se inscrever nisso? – perguntou Remo, ao ver Tiago responder a carta, e colocar dez galeões no envelope – Cara, isso é roubada. Como você espera aprender a voar lendo cartas? E além do mais, em Hogwarts nós teremos aulas de vôo.

– Que são péssimas, pelo que papai diz – disse Tiago, amarrando a carta na perna de uma coruja – E além do mais, apenas estarei complementando aquelas aulas. Ah, não reclama, Remo. Você também vai poder ler as lições, satisfeito?

– Eu não quero ler essas lições... – retrucou Remo.

A coruja se foi. Tiago se virou para Remo com um sorriso maroto.

– Agora... cuidaremos de um certo garoto chamado Sirius Black.

Remo sorriu.

– Tiago... o que você pretende fazer?

– Você verá... você verá...

– Tiago, você realmente vai fazer isso? – perguntou Remo, incrédulo – Eu quero dizer, isso é maldade!

– Não é, não! – disse Tiago – Estamos falando do Sirius, não estamos? Pense em tudo que ele fez conosco... isso não é nada, comparado ao que ele fez.

– Tiago, dizer que ele roubou o precioso medalhão da sua mãe é demais! – disse Remo – Você não pensa no que pode acontecer depois... com o Sirius?

– OK, OK, tudo bem, você venceu. Vamos preparar outra pegadinha para Sirius! Uma mais leve, porém mais divertida – disse Tiago, sorrindo marotamente.

Tiago encheu um balde de cola, e cuidadosamente colocou em cima da porta, que estava entreaberta. Depois, ele e Remo foram até o quarto dos elfos e pegaram uma tesoura de costura, voltaram para o quarto e rasgaram quatro almofadas de plumas, colocando as plumas em um saco plástico.

– Agora? – perguntou Tiago.

– Agora – respondeu Remo.

– SIRIUS! – berrou Tiago, do quarto – VEM AQUI NO QUARTO, RÁPIDO!

Ouviram-se passos da escada, e aconteceu.

A porta se abriu e o balde de cola caiu em cima de Sirius. Imediatamente, Tiago e Remo jogaram penas e mais penas em Sirius, que logo ficou coberto de cola e penas.

Tiago e Remo riram alto. Sirius estava furioso. Tiago começou a imitar uma galinha, enquanto falava repetidamente "Sirius galinha, Sirius galinha!".

– Ah, mas vocês me pagam – disse Sirius, furioso.

Remo começou a imitar Tiago e ambos começaram a cantar:

– _Sirius galinha, Sirius galinha!_

– Potter, isso não vai ficar assim, escute-me bem!

– _Sirius galinha, Sirius galinha!_

– Eu vou me vingar, e vocês vão desejar...

– _Sirius galinha, Sirius galinha!_

– Vocês vão desejar...

– _Sirius galinha, Sirius galinha!_

– Vocês vão ver, eu vou...

– _Sirius galinha, Sirius galinha!_

– Eu vou contar tudo para...

– _Sirius galinha, Sirius galinha!_

– Ah, calem a boca!

– _SIRIUS GALINHA! SIRIUS GALINHA!_

O rosto de Sirius ficou vermelho de raiva e ele se foi do quarto, deixando Tiago e Remo rindo no quarto.

– Você viu a cara dele? – perguntou Remo, fazendo esforço para conseguir parar de rir – Ele ficou _furioso_.

– É bem feito, para ver se ele aprende – disse Tiago, rindo – Ah, e ele disse que vai se _vingar_. Ha! Até parece! Mas fique ligado, hein, Remo...

– Eu sei – disse Remo, enxugando as lágrimas que ele soltou enquanto ria.

O resto da tarde passou tranqüilamente, eles não viram Sirius, o que poderia ser um sinal que ele estaria aprontando alguma coisa.

– E quando o balde caiu, você viu o rosto dele? – perguntou Remo, ainda rindo.

– Ah, mas a cara dele quando cantávamos "Sirius galinha" foi demais. – disse Tiago – Mas sabe o que me preocupa? O que ele pode estar tramando...

– Talvez ele estivesse apenas blefando, quando disse que ia se vingar – disse Remo – Para nos dar medo...

Ouviu-se uma batida na porta e Holy, um elfo doméstico extremamente magro, apareceu e anunciou:

– O jantar está pronto, mestre Tiago – e, depois de fazer uma reverência, se foi.

Tiago e Remo desceram as escadas e encontraram Sirius na cozinha. Quando o garoto viu os outros chegarem, levantou-se, virou o rosto e foi embora, sem falar uma só palavra.

– Ele parece furioso – disse Remo.

– Remo, eu acho que você está esquecendo tudo que ele fez conosco. – disse Tiago – Ele fez várias coisas e depois, quando nós revidamos, ele não gosta...

Remo se calou, Tiago estava certo. Ainda se lembrava o quanto sofreu quando sua mãe soube que ele havia brincado com o precioso medalhão da sra. Potter.

– É, tem razão.

Após o jantar, Tiago e Remo subiram para o quarto de Andrea (para procurar um livro que falava sobre vassouras, que Marcus tinha), que estava um pouco desarrumado.

– Tundy – chamou Tiago, para que o elfo arrumasse o quarto.

– Tiago, você já perguntou a sua mãe o motivo pelo qual aquele medalhão é tão valioso?

– Não, toda vez que eu falo nesse medalhão, minha mãe muda de assunto.

– Isso é realmente estranho. Tipo, o que um medalhão pode ter para ser tão valioso? – perguntou Remo.

– Talvez seja de família – disse Tiago.

– Mas se fosse de família por que sua mãe desconversaria toda vez que você fala nele?

– Tem razão. Mas sua mãe também sabe, Remo. – disse Tiago – Lembra como ela ficou com raiva quando o _galinha_ dedurou que a gente tinha brincado com ele.

– É, mas toda vez que eu falo sobre ele ela grita, diz que não é da minha conta e me manda para meu quarto.

– Tundy! – disse Tiago, ainda mais alto – Esse elfo doméstico, não obedece a mais ninguém.

– Se vocês soubessem porque esse medalhão é tão valioso... – disse um quadro atrás deles. Era o quadro de Flor Potter, bisavó de Tiago. Era uma senhora muito velha, de cabelos brancos e rosto enrugado. Vestia um belo vestido dourado e prateado.

– A senhora sabe, bisavó? – perguntou Tiago.

– Ah sim, sei. – respondeu a senhora – O velho medalhão que eu guardei tanto...

– Então é de família? – perguntou Tiago.

– Não, não é de nossa família. Consegui em uma batalha, e desde então, tenho guardado. Quando morri, o medalhão ficou com meu neto, seu pai.

– Mas o que ele tem de tão especial? – perguntou Remo.

– Infelizmente não posso contar para vocês. Vocês são muito novos, não entenderiam. E agora, com sua licença, vou dormir.

Tiago olhou para a bisavó que agora apoiava sua cabeça na moldura do quadro e dormia. Sem fazer barulho, Remo continuou a procurar o livro, achando na gaveta do criado-mudo de Marcus, e eles saíram do quarto, pensando em tudo que ouviram sobre o medalhão. Então, a sra. Flor Potter havia conseguido em uma batalha, talvez como recompensa? Ou tirou do adversário?

– TUNDY! – berrou Tiago. – Onde está esse maldito elfo?

Tiago disse para Remo esperar e desceu até a cozinha. Parou Holy, o elfo, e perguntou se ele havia visto Tundy.

– Tundy saiu daqui dizendo que ia ao porão, mestre Tiago Potter. Mestre, você deseja algo? Um bolo? Um suco? Uma...

– Não, obrigado.

Tiago desceu furioso até o porão. Era um aposento escuro, empoeirado e cheio de tralhas. Havia brinquedos velhos, vassouras antigas e até varinhas. Tudo que era velho e não funcionava mais os Potter guardavam no porão.

Tiago encontrou o elfo e já ia gritar, mas se calou ao ver que ele não estava sozinho. Squize estava com ele, e segurava seu braço.

– Maggie diz que não foi ela que roubou o dinheiro – disse Squize – Maggie diz que Tundy colocou o dinheiro no avental de Maggie.

– Tundy não fez isso. É melhor Squize soltar o braço de Tundy. – disse Tundy, tentando se soltar.

– Squize não vai soltar até Tundy falar a verdade para os mestres.

– Tundy não vai falar, porque Tundy não fez isso.

– Tundy fez isso sim, e vai ficar aqui até falar a verdade.

– Tundy só não desaparece porque os mestres mandaram não desaparecer em casa. Mas Tundy vai falar tudo que Squize está fazendo para mestre Tiago.

– Então Tundy também vai falar que fez Maggie ser demitida?

– Isso é verdade, Tundy? – perguntou Tiago, acabando de descer as escadas.

Os elfos olharam surpresos para Tiago. Squize parecia triunfante, enquanto Tundy olhou com medo.

– Isso é verdade, Tundy? – repetiu Tiago – Estou esperando a resposta.

Tundy estalou os dedos e desapareceu. Tiago olhou surpreso pela desobediência do elfo, mas sabia que ele se castigaria depois.

– Squize, posso ver a carta da Maggie?

– Pode, com certeza, mestre Tiago. Mas Squize deixou lá em cima, amanhã Squize mostrará para o senhor.

– Tudo bem, então.

E depois Tiago subiu as escadas, pensando. Será que Tundy teria coragem de fazer tal ato? Se teve, por que?


	3. O Ataque

**Capítulo 3**

**O Ataque**

– Espere aí, o Squize falou que o Tundy fez a Maggie ser demitida?

Remo parecia incrédulo. Tiago havia contado tudo que ouvira no porão para Remo.

– Mas o Tundy não teria _coragem_, teria?

– Eu não duvido de nada que tenha vindo desse elfo – falou Tiago – Ele é capaz de tudo.

– Mas essa é uma acusação muito grave, a que o Squize fez. Você pretende contar ao seu pai?

– Pretendo sim, assim que ele chegar. – disse Tiago – Acho melhor irmos dormir, já está ficando tarde.

Tiago e Remo saíram da sala de jogos e seguiram o corredor, agora escuro, até o quarto de Tiago. Então, ao abrirem a porta, viram Sirius sentado na cama, lendo um livrinho vermelho, com as palavras: **NÃO LEIA**. Era o diário de Tiago.

– EI! O que você está fazendo? – gritou Tiago indo até Sirius e tomando o diário das mãos do garoto.

Sirius olhou com um sorriso para Tiago. Remo parecia indignado.

– Você sabia que isso é invasão de privacidade? – perguntou para Sirius – Tiago tem direito de manter sua privacidade.

Sirius apenas continuava sorrindo.

– O que você leu aí? – perguntou Tiago, desesperado.

Nesse momento, então, Sirius se levantou. Foi até Tiago, e em seu ouvido sussurrou:

– Eu sei de tudo.

Tiago gelou. Será que ele sabia do maior de todos os seus segredos? Será que ele sabia do segredo que Tiago não havia contado a ninguém?

– Eu avisei que ia me vingar – disse Sirius passando pela porta, e antes de fechar, ele disse – E a minha vingança ainda nem começou.

Tiago ferveu de ódio. Como aquele garoto conseguia ser tão insuportável?

– Tiago, o que o Sirius sabe? – perguntou Remo, mas Tiago não respondeu. Apenas deitou-se em sua cama e esperou o sono chegar.

Será que Sirius tinha aberto o diário e folheado até a página que está seu segredo? Será que Sirius estava com Tiago em suas mãos? Ninguém poderia responder...

Lembrou-se de tudo que havia escrito no diário. Cada segredo, cada revelação, cada pensamento. Mas o maior medo de Tiago é que Sirius tivesse lido a página 56, a página em que ele escreveu o maior de seus segredos.

Tiago sentiu um movimento em seu rosto, provavelmente Remo tirando seus óculos. A cada segundo, Tiago ficava mais atordoado, e tudo ficava mais pesado. Não conseguia raciocinar direito agora, provavelmente adormecera...

_Tiago andava por um corredor escuro, sem portas, sem janelas, e aparentemente sem final. Seguia Sirius, que ria com o diário em suas mãos._

_Tiago corria com força, mas cada vez que ele se aproximava de Sirius, ele se afastava mais. Então, Tiago caiu._

_Sirius parou, e surpreendentemente esticou o braço para Tiago se levantar. Tiago primeiramente não segurou, mas depois agarrou o braço de Sirius, e eles saíram andando juntos pelo corredor. Então surgiu uma mulher segurando um bebê, e momentos depois, apareceu um rato e um vulto. O rato guinchava alto, enquanto o vulto empurrava Tiago, que caiu. O vulto depois empurrou a mulher, que caiu também. Mas quando o vulto tentou empurrar o bebê, o vulto tropeçou e caiu, enquanto o bebê saia andando sozinho pelo corredor, com o rato atrás dele._

Tiago no dia seguinte não se lembrou do sonho que teve.

– Tiago. Tiago. _Tiago_. Acorda.

Tiago acordou assustado. Viu Remo em sua frente.

– O que é? – perguntou, ainda com sono.

– Squize quer falar com você.

– O que ele quer?

– Mostrar uma carta, pelo que parece.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Tiago pulou da cama.

_A carta de Maggie_, pensou ele.

E lá estava Squize, sorrindo, com um pergaminho na mão.

– Aqui está a carta que Mestre Tiago pediu.

Tiago pegou o pergaminho e viu uma carta catastrófica. Uma letra horrível, com inúmeros erros gramaticais. E, para dificultar ainda mais a leitura, estava manchada de grossas lágrimas.

_Squize_

_Aqi é a Maggie. Aqi em Oguartz ista_

_tudu muinto ben._

_Mais Maggie aimda ista muinto diprimida_

_poque ela nãu fes iço que todu mundu_

_ista dizendu que Maggie fez._

_Mestri Dumbedor credita en Maggie, eli_

_é um bon mestri._

_Maggie acha qi foi Tundy qi colocou o_

_saco de dinhero no avental, poque quando_

_Maggie pegou o aventau ja istava con_

_dinheiro e aqele aventau era de Tundy._

_Pergunta a Tundy se foi ele, Squize._

_Bejos,_

_Maggie_

Então o avental era do Tundy? Seria Tundy mesmo o culpado?

– TIAGO! SIRIUS! REMO! Corram aqui, _agora_! – era a voz de Andrea Potter, pelo visto ela havia chegado.

Tiago e Remo correram e encontraram a Sra. Potter na sala de estar. Ela tinha um olhar apressado e preocupado. Segurava sua varinha na mão. Sirius chegou logo após dele, Tiago o ignorou.

– Arrumem suas malas. Vamos à Paris. Houve mais um ataque. Marco e Blake já estão lá. Não há tempo para explicar. _Corram_.

Tiago e Remo correram para o quarto. Quando chegaram lá, colocaram apressadamente algumas roupas em suas malas. Tiago não lembrou de pegar sua vassoura, que estava embaixo da cama. Algum tempo depois, os dois estavam descendo rapidamente as escadas, encontrando Sirius, que já estava pronto.

– Estão prontos? – perguntou Andrea, descendo as escadas, puxando uma mala.

– Como nós vamos? – perguntou Tiago.

– Chave do Portal. Quando eu contar três, vocês tocam nesse malão. Um, dois, _três_.

Tiago pegou no malão de sua mãe, e sentiu um solavanco no umbigo. Tiago não conseguia tirar a mão do objeto, as cores passavam rápido por eles. Não se podia ver nada nitidamente. Quando finalmente seus pés bateram no chão.

Eles estavam em um beco estreito, com um grande prédio do lado. Andrea caminhou, virou uma curva e eles viram o que o prédio era. Era um grande hotel branco, com os portões dourados e um letreiro que dizia: _"Mademoiselle Munier D'Hôtel"_, algo como "Hotel Senhorita Munier"Depois de olharem a placa, eles entraram.

Estavam em um amplo salão, provavelmente de um hotel trouxa cinco estrelas, muito movimentado. Andrea foi até o balcão e falou para o recepcionista, um homem elegante, com o nariz levemente empinado:

– Com licença, meu marido reservou dois quartos para três pessoas.

– Como é o nome do seu marrido? – perguntou o recepcionista.

– Marcos Potter.

– Oh, _oui_, _oui_... – disse o recepcionista, checando em uma lista – _Mademoiselle_ Potter vai ocupar os dois quarrtos agorra?

– Não, não... só um, em que deixarei as crianças.

– _Oui_, clarro.

O recepcionista foi entrou em uma salinha que ficava atrás do balcão e ficou lá por alguns minutos. Andrea virou-se para os garotos.

– Olhem aqui, prestem atenção, mocinhos. Esse é um hotel trouxa. Nada de gracinhas, de brigas, nem de qualquer tipo de menção a magia.

– Tudo bem, mamãe – disse Tiago – Nos comportaremos.

Andrea olhou desconfiada, mas o recepcionista chegou na hora.

– Aqui eston suas chaves. Esperro que tenha uma boa estadia.

– Ah, sim, teremos. Obrigada.

– Nom a de que.

Tiago, Remos, Andrea e Sirius subiram até o terceiro andar, quando entraram no quarto dos garotos, o quarto _305_.

Era um grande quarto, com três camas aparentemente muito confortáveis. Havia um grande armário com três partes, uma televisão, uma mesinha, algumas frutas e um banheiro.

– Uau!

– Garotos, estou indo – informou Andrea – Comportem-se.

Passou pela porta e a fechou. Sirius olhou para Tiago maliciosamente.

– Página cinqüenta. "_Eu quero ter um filho menino, e o nome dele será Arnold", _página cinqüenta e dois. "_Meus pais brigaram. Talvez seja pra valer, dessa vez"_, página cinqüenta e quatro. "_O Remo me mandou uma carta hoje. Disse que o pai dele está fazendo novas pesquisas"_.

Tiago gelou. Página cinqüenta, cinqüenta e dois, e cinqüenta e quatro. Será que ele havia lido a página que ninguém poderia ler?

Nessa hora a porta se abriu, e no quarto entraram Marcos e Blake, ambos com olhar preocupado.

– Cadê sua mãe? – perguntou Marcos. – Cadê sua mãe?

– Saiu. Ela disse para nós...

– Mudanças de plano – disse Marcos – Vocês vem conosco.

– Mas, por que? – perguntou Sirius, desfazendo o sorriso.

– Eles estão atrás de nós. Já sabem que estão aqui. Vamos, peguem suas malas.

– Eles _quem_? – perguntou Tiago.

Mas Marcos não respondeu, ficou bem próximo da mala de Andrea, e sem tocar nela, a analisou.

– Vamos, peguem na mala!

Mas nessa hora a porta do quarto se abriu e três homens encapuzados com máscaras entraram. Um deles apontou a varinha para a mala e falou:

– _Accio Mala!_

A mala foi até perto do homem encapuzado e o mesmo apontou a varinha para ela.

– _Evanesco! – _A mala desapareceu. O homem encapuzado sorriu, apontou a varinha para Marcos e falou – Agora sua mala está com o Lord das Trevas. Tsk, tsk. Ele vai ficar muito curioso para ver até onde ela leva. Será que é para sua preciosa casinha?

Os dois outros homens encapuzados riram. Um tinha a varinha apontada para Blake, enquanto outro tinha a varinha apontada para os garotos.

– _INCENDIO! _– berra o homem encapuzado que estava com a varinha apontada para Marcos, apontando a varinha para a cama. Um jato de fogo saiu da varinha e bateu na cama, que se incendiou na hora. – Não seria triste se, sem querer, empurrássemos uma dessas criancinhas pra essa caminha?

Os três homens riram. O que estava com a varinha apontada para os garotos falou:

– Essa foi boa, Rodolfo!

– Cale a boca, imbecil! – gritou Rodolfo, e virou-se para Marcos novamente – Onde está o Medalhão?

– Eu não te entregarei o Medalhão, solte as crianças!

– Mas por que eu faria isso? – disse Rodolfo, com um sorriso – Eu aposto que as crianças querem ficar brincando conosco, não querem, crianças?

Blake fez menção de apontar a varinha para o homem que o ameaçava, mas o mesmo gritou: "_Incarcerous_!", e cordas saíram da varinha e o amarraram.

– Diga onde está o Medalhão! – berrou Rodolfo.

– NÃO! – gritou Marcos.

Rodolfo sorriu e falou, baixinho:

– Não _mesmo_? – disse, e apontou a varinha para Tiago e falou – _Imperius_!

Foi uma sensação maravilhosa, Tiago se despreocupou de todos o seus problemas. Aquele ataque, Sirius, o diário, eram tudo bobagens.

_Vá para o fogo! _disse uma voz dentro dele, que ele reconheceu ser de Rodolfo. _Vá para o fogo. Simplesmente vá para o fogo._

Tiago caminhou devagar até a cama incendiada, o fogo agora muito alto. A cada momento se aproximava mais do fogo. Podia sentir um calor quase insuportável agora. Estava quase a um pé da cama, então...

Voltou a si. Afastou-se rapidamente do fogo e olhou o que estava acontecendo. Sirius e Remo gritavam. Olhando mais, viu Rodolfo estuporado, e os dois outros homens indo atacar sua mãe, que acabara de chegar. Provavelmente havia sido ela que havia estuporado Rodolfo.

Marcos apontou a varinha para um dos homens e gritou:

– _Impedimenta! _– o feitiço errou o alvo. Apontando a varinha novamente para o homem, gritou: – _Estupefaça!_

O feitiço bateu no homem dessa vez. Ele começou a cair, e enquanto estava caindo, conseguiu falar, antes de desmaiar:

– Avery, mate-o!

Avery, o outro homem, apontou a varinha para Marcos e gritou:

– _Avada..._

– _Petrificus Totalus! _– berrou Andrea, e o homem ficou todo duro, caiu no chão.

– _Incarcerous! _– exclamou Marcos, e uma corda prendeu os três homens. Depois, cancelou o feitiço que prendia Blake e falou:

– Blake, você poderia levar esses três para o Ministério? – perguntou, apontando para os três homens – E tome cuidado.

– Sim, sim, claro, Marcos. – disse Blake – Mas tem certeza que 'cês 'não 'cisam de 'juda?

– Não, não, só iremos levar as crianças para um lugar seguro.

– OK, então – Blake fez um feitiço e levantou os três homens, quando ia aparatar, Marcos falou:

– Blake, você vai aceitar?

– Talvez.

– É melhor você aceitar. Eles estarão mais seguros.

– Aceitar _o que_? – perguntou Tiago – _Quem _estarão mais seguros?

Todos olharam para ele. _Isso não é da conta dele_, pensou Tiago. Mas Marcos não parecia ter ficado zangado. Pelo contrário, ele sorriu.

– Blake recebeu um convite para ensinar em Hogwarts. Blake, mande mais aurores revistarem nossa casa, OK? Eles estão com a Chave do Portal.

– 'Tou indo, então – disse Blake – Tchau pr'ocês.

No momento seguinte, nem Blake nem os homens estavam no quarto. Andrea estava aos prantos, com as mãos no rosto.

– Meu Deus! Você poderiam ter _morrido_! E é tudo _minha_ culpa! Eu não deveria ter deixado vocês sozinhos. Se Marcos não tivesse chegado a tempo...

– Não é sua culpa, querida! Você fez o que eu pedi! Você jamais imaginaria que...

Tiago também estava chorando. Sua mão estava queimada pelo contato com o fogo, mas não era isso que o incomodava. Nunca estivera tão perto da morte como naquele dia.

Andrea viu que o filho estava chorando e o abraçou. Passava sua mão nas costas dele, fazendo carinho.

– Pronto. Passou, passou... meu Deus! Sua mão está queimada!

Andrea puxou a varinha e fez um feitiço, que fez com que a queimadura na mão de Tiago sarasse.

– Quem eram aqueles? – perguntou Remo – Por que ele queria o Medalhão da sra. Flor Potter?

– Eram Comensais da Morte. Seguidores de um bruxo das trevas que vem causando alguns ataques. E sobre, o medalhão, Remo... muitas pessoas iriam querer aquele medalhão, não posso dizer o motivo, por enquanto.

– Mas esse Bruxo das Trevas, ele está com a Chave do Portal que leva até a nossa casa. – exclamou Tiago – O que faremos?

– Blake vai mandar Aurores revistarem.

Nesse momento, Blake apareceu no quarto. Tinha uma expressão preocupada.

– Marcos, fui dar uma olhada n'casa, só p'ra conferir. Vi no Hall de Entrada. Vim correndo contar. Squize está morto.

Tiago gelou. Squize, morto?


End file.
